


Not Yet

by SchneeWinter



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after they won the finals and the partying died down, they’re the only 2 left awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: UmiHoshi
> 
> Pair: Perfect Pair (TeFu)
> 
> Warnings: I literally don’t know what I wrote.
> 
> I asked for some prompts and pais on Tumblr. That's one of them.

“You’re still awake?”

As he looked at the other person in the room, Fuji wondered what was on his captain’s mind. Especially on this day - the day they won the nationals.

As the tensai didn’t get an answer, he noticed that the other boy was still lost in his thoughts. Fuji frowned and tried to get his captain’s attention a second time.

But Tezuka still didn’t respond.

As the third try also didn’t succed, he decided to handle things others. Walking up to where his captain was on the couch, Fuji sat on Tezuka’s lap.

“Syuusuke!”

The tensai smiled at the expression on his captain’s face. His mouth was open and his eyes wide, filled with shock.

“You got careless, Mitsu ~”

Then Tezuka sighed. He should have excepted this, shouldn’t he?

“What did you even think about?”

The question of his boyfriend silenced through the air and made him wonder, if he should answer. Minutes got by and he decided, that his boyfriend would find out anyway.

“I thought about the nationals.”

“Now that they over and Seigaku won?”

“Next year…”

“We won’t be there, but Momo, Kaidoh and Echizen will be. Trust them.”

“It’s not that. I trust them.”

“What then?”

“Now that the nationals over and you have a stable relationship with your brother… Nothing is holding you onto tennis.”

“Kunimitsu.”

Tezuka looked up, knowing it was something serious.

“Will you stop loving me?”

“No.”

“Then…”

Fuji took his boyfriend’s glasses off for him and laid his forehead on Tezuka’s. Then he opened his eyes.

Tezuka didn’t fear them, having seen them often. That and the orb’s sapphire, was the most beautiful color he ever seen. There was nothing to fear.

“… It should be okay, don’t you agree?”

This wasn’t what Tezuka meant. It never was because he felt connected through tennis with him. But as he looked into Fuji’s eyes, he believed, that Fuji wasn’t ready. Not yet.

“Mitsu?”

Without hesitation, Tezuka used this moment to lay his lips on his boyfriends.

_Not yet._

* * *

 

Waking up, Ryoma walked through the halls of the temple. The regulars decided to have their sleepover by him, since the temple had a lot of place.  
He didn’t really mind.

Now he woke up and wanted to get something to drink as he stopped in front of the living room.

There on the coach laid his buchou and his senpai, cuddling together and sleeping.

For a moment he stayed so, intil he got a blanket from a closet and covered them with it.

As he left the living room, Fuji awoke to hear some silent whispered words.

_“Mada Mada Dane.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoma’s scene should symbolize the whole not yet thing. Especially since Fuji was the own who heard him.
> 
> I hope you could enjoy this somehow.


End file.
